


You’re not allowed to be sorry

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Akumatized Marinette, Angst, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi exposed, Lila Rossi gets stabbed, Lila Rossi salt, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Marientt Dupain-Cheng was finally pushed to the edge, and as her normal self would have fallen over in a fit of clumsiness, her recent self gladly turned its back and fell, letting go.If an Akuma wanted to take away your worries, your thoughts, your pains, wouldn’t you give up control too? Even if it was permanent.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 332





	You’re not allowed to be sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716599) by Willyecho. 



> Dame Vérité means “Lady Truth” in French. (I think?)

_“Ah! You’re a monster!”_

Dame Vérité smiled as she passed the classrooms of Collège Françoise Dupont, teenagers hiding in fear of the new Akuma roaming about in their school. Said Akuma stopped in front of a very familiar classroom, her heels clicking pleasantly as they came to a stop. 

On the inside of the room held the students of Ms. Bustier yelled at one another for an incident that had happened not so long ago, actually, the very incident that caused a certain bluenette to trip and fall over the edge. Embracing the newer alter ego in the bunch, she wasn’t lying when she said she was tired. 

The poor girl could barely stand on her own two feet anymore, so when a little black and purple glowing butterfly fluttered into a certain charm bracelet, who was she to resist the temptation of getting rest? To be free of the burden of simply trying to make it through her day.

So instead of that tired scared girl, Dame Vérité stood with her hand on the handle of the classroom that has haunted many of her nightmares. Her eyes narrowed with their bright glow. 

A mask covered most of her face, it was a simple design of a figure eight. It was a deep red color minus the usually black dots that were scattered upon it. The friendly aura of those eyes plastered on city posters were no more, just replaced with the empty white that glowed out of the mask. 

The rest of the suit was still a deep red, fanning out into a simple dress fading into black at the bottom. The top of the dress faded into a light pastel pink with a sweet-heart neckline. In the pale of the akuma was a small wand. 

It wasn’t one of those large mystical ones by any means, it was short and to the point. It was black covered with red accents twirling around it. 

The whole outfit wasn’t one of Hawkmoth’s flashiest, but it did suit the young girl well. 

Back to the story, Dame Vérité opened the classroom door with a sure walk. Black heels clicking their way into the room with grace letting the noise die off at the sight. 

Girls and boys alike twisted their heads to the sound, all eyes on the akuma standing at the doorway of their classroom. In the middle of the room was a beaten up looking Lila Rossi, make-up plastered on her face in an attempt to accuse another of bullying. 

Sadly, the fools believed such a stupid lie. 

Their mistake. 

Dame Vérité walked to the front of the room and stood before the aisle of the stairs that branched off into the desks where students would normally sit. 

“W-What do you want?” Lila asked quietly amongst the quiet, the white glowing eyes flickered back to the girl, a smirk growing on the akuma’s face. 

“I can see the truth in every statement and story you tell, Lila Rossi. And I simply wish for everyone else to see the same.” Dame Vérité replied kindly, stepping up on the first oak-wood stair. The other students backed up when Lila was singled out alone. 

The brunette paled, “I-I don’t know what you mean!”

Dame Vérité chuckled to herself, “You don’t have to lie to me.” 

Lila shook her head, back up the stairs in defiance. “I-I’m not lying! Y-You’re accusing me without even knowing me, I-I don’t know what you mean!” 

Dame Vérité sighed, her hip resting against one of the desks. The students took another step back but their curiosity didn’t allow them to move a muscle. The akuma smiled, at least they will know the truth. 

“Don’t fill their heads with stories and think you're free.” Dame Vérité growled, voice lowered showing the pure animosity the akuma has been burying for the snake-eyed girl. 

The italian sputtered, looking to her classmates for help. But obviously, none was received. 

The akuma walked up the steps once again, leaning down to put a black gloved hand under the italian’s chin, forcing it to look into the pure whites of her eyes. She giggled, “I can see your fear.” 

Green eyes trembled as they were consumed by their own blinding white, truth spilling from the girl’s lips like a large waterfall that was being held back from a dam. 

Truth after truth was ripped from the brunette’s lips, the students watched with horror as each one was announced in the open. Each threat and taunt Lila had ever jabbed at Marinette behind their backs, each horrible thought she had on them. 

  
Everything really. Though Dame Vérité ‘s original form would never be so cruel, the akuma allowed herself to indulge in getting the truth out of the girl with pure pain. Everytime Lila tried to resist, to get her mouth to stop, pain would be transferred through white eyes. 

_I can be cruel, might act a fool, but never forgotten._

Dame Vérité closed her eyes to cut off contact with Lila, green eyes returning to normal as the akuma drove her wand-looking object in her hands through the girl’s stomach. It turns out it was a blade and not a simple toy throwing magic as the others were. 

The akuma stood back up elegantly, blood dripping from the object in her hands as it was wiped on her dress, eyes traveling to the stunned ones of her classmates. She smiled sweetly at them as if nothing happened. 

“Does this make me the victim?” Dame Vérité asked quietly, “Or does this make me the monster?”

The class was silent, students shuffling their feet quietly. 

“M-Marinette...I-” Alya started, Dame Vérité raised up her hand with a sad smile. 

“No need to tell me, Alya. I know what I am.” 

Dame Vérité went back the stairs of the classroom, shoulders dropping from their posture. White eyes fading back to blue even though the akuma suit still remained. “I can’t forgive any of you.” 

Dame Vérité let some tears down as she spotted her own reflection in the classroom mirror, hand raising to the mask on her eyes and the flickering white settling behind the mask again. 

“Mari, please try and listen to reaso-” Adrien tried. 

Bluebell eyes looked over to Adrien making the blond boy gasp at the tears curling at the edges of them. The Marinette they knew was watching them through the mirror, her eyes pleading with them. They were fighting for control over the white ones.

“P-Please forgive me.” Marinette whispered to them all, then the girl's voice was cut off from possible contact. 

The akuma simple shook her head, chuckling to herself as her fearful bluebell eyes were taken over by the overbearing white. The sweet girl deep inside being buried once again. 

“Sweet, sweet Adrien. I’m sorry to say but…” Dame Vérité turned back to the class, laughing. 

“You’re not allowed to be sorry for making your dear Marinette a monster.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t exactly a romance...but yeah. I got this idea from the song “Monster” -Willyecho
> 
> It’s a good song and I suggest you listen to it, if your into that kind of music it is. 
> 
> I’m not good with akumatized villains, they’re probably a lot more OOC, but I try. 
> 
> Anyway, it’s been a long day and I really just want to make this fic. Now despite my rambles, I wish you good day. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
